Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *20 April - Heroes of Sontar Released *16 April - Dr. Who & the Daleks Vinyl 7" Released *12 April - Torchwood: Department X & Ghost Train CD box set Released *12 April - Snakedance DVD released in US *12 April - Kinda DVD released in US *11 April - Doctor Who Illustrated Released *11 April - Plaent of the Spiders DVD released in UK *7 April - The BBC Radio Episodes Released *7 April - Inferno CD Released *7 April - Mara Tales DVD released in Australia *6 April - Tom Baker, announced to be working with Big Finish and AudioGo *31 March - Gallimaufry Released *31 March - Blue Box Boy CD Released *31 March - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *28 March - Revisitations 2 released in UK *24 March - Pocket Essentials: Doctor Who (4th Paperback) Released *22 March - BBC Books have announced Shada to be published March 2012 *21 March - A Christmas Carol CD Released *20 March - The Forbidden Time Released *20 March - Industrial Evolution Released *16 March - Gallifrey: IV Released *16 March - To The Death Released *15 March - The New Adventures: Volume 2 Released *15 February - Ultimate Regeneration *15 February - Life Begins at 40 Released *15 February - Timelink (2nd Paperback) Released *15 February - Perpetual Bond Released *15 February - Lucie Miller Released *15 February - The Feast of Axos Released *14 February - The Ark DVD Released *10 February - Enter Wildthyme Released *3 February - The Lost TV Episodes: Collection Two Released *3 February - Genesis of the Daleks CD Released *3 February - Doctor Who and the War Games CD Released *3 February - Resurrection of the Daleks Collectors set Released *31 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *31 January - The Unsilent Library is Released *31 January - Gallimaufry is Released *31 January - Peri and the Piscon Paradox is Released *31 January - The Mutants DVD released in UK *24 January - A Christmas Carol DVD released in UK *20 January - Prisoner of the Sun Released *20 January - Meglos DVD released in Australia *17 January: ROTD set release date prosponed *15 January - Life Begins at 40 Released *15 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *12 January - Revisitations 3 DVD Announced *11 January - Demon Quest: The Complete Series Released *11 January - Meglos DVD released in US *11 January - The Dominators DVD released in US *10 January - Meglos DVD Released DVD of the month Underworld At the very edge of the known universe, the TARDIS materializes on an aging spacecraft, the R1C. On board, the Doctor and Leela meet Jackson and his crew, who are doggedly pursuing their mission to recover the Minyan race banks from a ship that left their home planet centuries earlier. Closing in at last on the P7E, Jackson risks everything to follow the trail into the heart of a newly formed planet. Can the Doctor face his greatest challenge yet, and secure the future of the Minyans?... find out more! Book of the month The Game of Death The hunter becomes the hunted as the Doctor tracks the Agent from Paris towards the Silver Devastation. The Doctor hopes the Agent will lead him to where the Crystal can be destroyed. Following the trail, Gisella and the Doctor arrive at an elegant country house where they are welcomed to join the game. The rules are simple: survive the night and you are the winner. But where is the robot Agent, and why did it come here?... find out more! CD of the month Fear of the Daleks Why has Zoe Heriot been having nightmares about the Daleks? Who is the Doctor, a mysterious man from her past? When an evil scientist hijacks her mind to control a galaxy-conquering weapon, Zoe must stop him. First, she and the Doctor will face an enemy they had thought destroyed forever... find out more! Start a new articleTo write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__